


Terror in Mirkwood

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Erestor and Glorfindel travel to Mirkwood to help Thranduil negotiate a trade agreement. Erestor is afraid of dogs and Legolas has a big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror in Mirkwood

Disclaimer: Alas, not mine, except for the cat. The great Master Tolkien's estate owns everything else. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.

 

Erestor was still grumbling as he rode with Glorfindel and their escort, Tinnu clasped firmly in front of him, the little black head peaking out from his master's cloak. The sleek black cat's ears rotated to every sound he heard, and his whiskers twitched. 

"I can understand Elrond sending us to Mirkwood. I can even understand Thranduil wanting us to help him negotiate that damn agreement. But I cannot understand how Elrond could give into Thranduil's request for us to bring Tinnu, just because those warriors we had on exchange told him about how marvelous he was. Elrond loves Tinnu too! It's dangerous, Glorfindel. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to Tinnu. What if a spider gets to him?"

"Tinnu stays with us, love. Nothing will happen to him. We won't let it," Glorfindel answered. "I will keep both of you safe." Personally, Glorfindel thought Erestor was right, but it wouldn't do any good to agree with his husband of only a few months in this. It would only add fuel to Erestor's fire. "We are approaching Thranduil's caves, Erestor. There are the gates."

"Thank goodness," Erestor answered. At least Tinnu will be safer inside." At least they had been able to leave their other cat, Glirien, safely in Imladris. 

The heavy gates swung open in welcome, and elves arrived to help the visitors and take their horses. "Glorfindel! Erestor!" Legolas called. "Welcome to Mirkwood!" 

Erestor turned and smiled at Legolas, then took a step back when he saw what Legolas had with him. "Glor...help...," Erestor whimpered. Holding onto Tinnu tightly, he leapt into Glorfindel's arms, leaving a shoe behind on the ground in the process.

Tinnu hissed and spat at the monstrosity that had scared his master, itching to be let loose to defend Erestor. 

"Oh dear," Legolas said stopping. "I didn't mean for him to scare you. She really is a very nice dog." The gigantic brown furry animal sat at Legolas' feet, tongue hanging out and panting. Her big furry tail thumped the ground.

"It's all right, Tinnu," Glorfindel said to the still hissing Tinnu. "We won't let her get to Erestor." The cat settled down.

"Legolas," Thranduil walked up to the group. "You had better take Moeth and put her in your room until our guests can become better acquainted with her." He patted the dog's head affectionately.

"Yes, Ada," Legolas said. "Sorry she scared you, Erestor. She really is a good dog. She's very protective, and a good hunter, and she doesn't bite. But I'll take her away now, and join you later."

"Thank you, Legolas," Glorfindel answered for Erestor, who was still shaking in his arms. "Uh, Thran...would you mind? Erestor's shoe?" He motioned down to the shoe on the ground with his head.

Thranduil chuckled and picked up the shoe. "And this is the famous Tinnu? My, what a handsome cat he is. Hello, Tinnu. I am Thranduil, but you may call me Thran." He scratched the cat's ears. "Come, Fin. I will show you to your rooms so Erestor and Tinnu can rest."

Erestor hung on to Tinnu with one hand and his husband's neck with the other, as he was carried down dark stone halls. 

Thranduil opened the door to their room. "Just tell a servant if you need anything, Fin. There is always one around. Erestor, I do apologize, my friend. Legolas does not know of your fear of dogs. I will have him keep Moeth in his room while you are here."

Erestor nodded in thanks as Glorfindel carried him inside the room and Thran shut the door behind them.

"Here we are, sweetheart, safe in our own room. And it's a very nice room. My, Thran went all out for us." The room was decorated with comfortable looking chairs, a long chaise, and a huge bed with lots of pillows. A tray of food and tea sat on a large table, along with a bowl of fruit, and a decanter of wine. He laid Erestor on the bed. 

Tinnu escaped from his master's arms and gave Erestor's cheek a good washing before going to explore his new surroundings. There was nothing he liked better than exploring new places. 

Glorfindel sat down on the bed and pulled Erestor's head into his lap. "Better now, love?" he asked softly, stroking the dark hair.

Erestor nodded and cuddled against Glorfindel. "I'm always better when you are with me," he said. 

"Would you like some wine, or something to eat? Tea?"

"No, love, just you," Erestor purred. "I think I need you to make it all better."

"I think I just might be available," Glorfindel chuckled. 

The journey had not afforded them the opportunity to be alone for any "marital" activities, and both elves were hungry for each other. After all, they were still newlyweds. In a matter of moments their clothing was strewn around the floor and they were locked in a passionate embrace.

Tinnu sighed, as much as a cat could sigh. They were doing it again. Moans came from the bed as Glorfindel and Erestor began doing that thing they always did at home. And he was hungry! Well, he would just have to see what there was for a cat to eat. In one graceful leap he landed on the corner of the table. Sniff. Sniff sniff. Fish. There was fish. Raw fish. For a cat. Elves did not eat raw fish. Moving to the tray of food, his nose found the dish and nudged the cover quietly off. Purring contentedly, he dug in. Several minutes later, he had licked his bowl clean and waited patiently for Glorfindel or Erestor to notice him and get him a bowl of water.

"Fish. I smell fish," Erestor said lazily, nibbling at Glorfindel's ear in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

Glorfindel lifted his head towards the table and chuckled. "Tinnu found his dinner. He's waiting for his water."

"I'll get it." Erestor reluctantly crawled off of Glorfindel, went to the table, poured Tinnu his water, patted the cat, and crawled back into bed with his husband. "Where were we?" he purred. 

"You were right here," Glorfindel said, pointing to a spot on his ear, then moaning blissfully as Erestor's lips pulled the tip of his ear into his hot mouth.

~~~The next day~~~

While Erestor worked with Thranduil preparing the trade agreement, Glorfindel, Legolas, Moeth, and several of Mirkwood's best warriors went hunting for spiders. It was a constant job to keep them from encroaching closer to the caves. 

Tinnu, however, was stuck in his master's room, bored. There was nothing left to explore in the room. A whole new place, and Erestor had told him he had to stay where he was safe. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps in the hall. A servant entered the room to clean, carrying a pile of clean linen. Tinnu saw his chance, and dashed out through the open door. He meandered down the hall, stopping to sniff here and there. He wandered into open rooms and explored. Finally, he made his way to the outer door, and happily bounded outside, excited to be out in the open again.

~~~*~~~

Erestor finished with Thranduil, and wearily made his way to their room. Opening the door, he called to Tinnu, but the cat didn't answer. Erestor searched the room, but there was no Tinnu. In a panic, he hurried back to Thranduil. "Tinnu's gone," he said, tears starting to appear in his eyes. 

It didn't take long for Thranduil to get everyone in the palace searching for the lost cat. Every room was scoured, and still no Tinnu. Legolas and Glorfindel returned and joined the search. 

" Ada, we have to get Moeth," Legolas whispered to his father.

Thranduil nodded. "He must have gotten outside, the poor animal. He'll never survive if we don't find him. Get Moeth." He went to Glorfindel and told him to take his husband to their room while Legolas got the dog.

Glorfindel tried to get Erestor to wait in their room, but the councilor refused to budge. "I can't, Glorfindel! I have to keep looking!"

"Erestor, love, Legolas has gone to get the dog to see if she can track Tinnu."

Erestor swallowed, then raised frightened eyes to Glorfindel. "I want to go with them."

Glorfindel nodded. "Moeth is Tinnu's best hope, beloved. She was with us today. She's a good tracker. Stay by me, all right?"

Legolas had taken Moeth to Erestor and Glorfindel's room to pick up Tinnu's scent. He held onto the dog's collar as Moeth dragged him down the halls. "This way!" Legolas yelled, and Thranduil, Glorfindel and Erestor followed.

The dog led them deep into the surrounding forest. Mirkwood soldiers joined them to protect the party from spiders. Glorfindel had his sword drawn, and Erestor was wishing for his knives until one of the soldiers who had trained in Imladris and knew of Erestor's skill with the weapons pressed a pair into his hand. Erestor nodded, gratefully. 

Moeth barked and whined, pulling out of Legolas' grasp and running deeper into the forest. The party of warriors followed at a run. 

Erestor screamed. Tinnu hissed and struggled, his fur standing on end, as a large spider held him trapped with a hairy leg and spun a web over his black fur. 

Moeth charged the spider and rammed into it, knocking it aside. Before the spider could strike, dozens of arrows slammed into its massive body and it fell, dead.

Erestor ran to Tinnu and picked up the cat, cradling him in his arms as Glorfindel and Thranduil removed the webbing from the still hissing cat.

Thranduil ran his hands over Tinnu, feeling for any injury. "I believe he's all right, Erestor. I do not feel any wounds, and if the spider had bit him, he would be dead by now. It was trying to save him for a later meal. Come, we must return quickly before any more spiders come. We are too deep in the forest."

Erestor blanched and held Tinnu close to his chest, speaking softly to the frightened cat to quiet him, as they returned to the palace as quickly as they could. 

Once they were back in their room, Erestor sat comforting Tinnu until he fell asleep. He gently set the sleeping cat on the bed.

"Glorfindel, will you watch Tinnu for a few minutes?"

"Of course, love. Where are you going?"

"To the kitchens to find a dog treat," Erestor said. "Perhaps when I come back you can ask Legolas and Moeth to visit."

Glorfindel smiled and wrapped his arms around Erestor. "That's a lovely idea, sweetheart," he said, and then kissed his mate. 

In the kitchens, Erestor asked one of the servants for a treat for Moeth. 

"Her favorites are these dog biscuits, my lord," a young female elf said, handing Erestor a big biscuit. 

Erestor took the biscuit, thanked the servant, and returned to their room to find Legolas and Moeth walking down the hall toward him. 

Legolas stopped. "Erestor, I wanted to see how Tinnu was," he said. 

Erestor smiled and opened the door. "Come in Legolas," he said, "you and Moeth." 

Legolas raised his eyebrows and followed with Moeth. 

"I think Tinnu will be fine after he settles down," Erestor said. "He was very frightened."

Glorfindel was sitting with Tinnu on his lap, stroking the cat. Tinnu stirred when he heard voices and blinked his eyes open. Leaping off of Glorfindel's lap, he ran straight to Moeth and wound himself around the big dog's legs, purring. 

Moeth plopped down on the floor and gave the cat a lick with her big tongue, then laid her head on her paws. Tinnu settled down in front of the dog and proceeded to give her ears a good cleaning. Moeth's tail thumped happily. 

Erestor dropped down on his knees by the dog and gingerly reached a hand to stroke her head. "Thank you for finding Tinnu and saving him, Moeth. I have a nice big dog biscuit for you when Tinnu is done giving you a bath."

**** 

Moeth: Soft, tender. 

THE END


End file.
